


Curse

by cupofthomas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Post-Avengers (2012), Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, loki is in prison, lovely smut tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofthomas/pseuds/cupofthomas
Summary: You're Loki's friend from a long time.You have your thoughts and so does him. One day, you two find yourselves in a curse, a unbreakable, deeply curse. You try not to but he craves for it.Originally posted on Feb 13th 2015.





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> It's a imagine/one shot.  
> It's the first Loki one shot I've ever done  
> I made this from a post I saw on tumblr.  
> I hope you like it.  
> (I was ashamed to post but I finally did it)

 

 

 

 

After the battle in New York, Loki is brought back to Asgard, he's sentenced to spend the rest of his life there, in the prison. You go see Loki every day, you talk to him, you ask him if he needs anything, anything you could do, he always smile to you and loves when you go there see him. One day Loki asks you if you wanna get in there, inside the cell and spend a day there with him, you're surprised because he didn't ask you to do it or anyone, he always has been nice to you, you never wanted to hurt him, or judge him, you are his best friend. In the same day you ask the guards if you could get in there, they said no at first but they think about it for a while, you're the who Loki talks to, they let you go there but they warn you, he's dangerous and he has his tricks, if anything happen to you, they will not be responsible for anything that happens in there.

In the next morning, you go there, anxious to see him, they let you enter his cell. You at the bed and see Loki sleeping, you're really careful to do not disturb him. He sleeps deeply, distinct breaths, arms around the pillow, his long body all over the bed. You ask yourself if he's dreaming, he smiles and give the smirk that drives you crazy. You stay there, sitting on the floor, next to his bed, listening to his breaths, daydreaming about him and your deepest fantasies. Loki wakes up.

"Good morning" You say smiling at him.

He looks at you and smiles too

"If I only could see the sun's light..." Loki says hopeful looking at his feet.

You get up and sit on the bed next to him, you turn your face and look at him, starring his eyes, one beautiful pair of emeralds.

"... but your smile is absolutely warmer" Loki says looking at your lips.

You blush and grabs his left hand, you touch his palm, stroke his fingers with soft touches, make circles with your fingers on his palm and he likes it. Loki looks at what you're doing and relax, takes a deep breath and then smiles looking at your face, your hair falling over your shoulder. He noticed even more how you care about him, even if he doesn't deserve it. Loki stops your hand and ask you what you wanna do now. 

And you, you and your thoughts, you're so sweet and innocent next to him, if he only knew what you have in mind, but you don't mean to be like this with him, you care about him, you have other feeling for him you just don't know what it is yet, none of your thoughts could happen, he's in prison, forever, anyone could see it. So you get the idea of him to read something to you, you love his voice so much, dark, deep, sexy and strong. Loki accepts your request and very happy because he loves reading and would love to read to you. He get up and go choose a book on the little shelf he has next to two chairs in front of his bed. You look at him choosing the books, his movements, how he touches the books.

Loki picks a book and sits on the floor with his back on the wall, he doesn't look at you then, so you decide to do the same but in the opposite, to be in front of him. You look at him, your eyes shining through the excitement to listen to his voice, just for you. Loki starts reading, you nood looking at him licking his finger's tip to change page. You are carried by his words, slowly, sweetly, you ask yourself 

"What is he reading?"  and then you notice, he's reading a poetry book with all kinds of poems but he only reads the love ones, such a sugar tone on his voice and this tone gets hot, the poems gets a little deep and dirty on it's own words. Loki is enjoying it, he's reading with his most arousing voice, between lines he looks at you, you're melting from this point, you close your eyes and take deep breaths paying attention to him, you turn your head to both sides, you quake between your legs and you just want relief. You are so aroused by his voice reading all those words which drives your mind to the deepest thoughts you have with him. Loki is teasing you and loves to see you like that. You can't help yourself and so does him.

"I'm sorry" You whisper to yourself.

You start to run your hands on your thigh, desperate. Loki sees what you're doing and he craves for it and even more.

"Please darling, make yourself comfortable, you can take your clothes off"

You moan right after hearing it and he insists.

"Please... darling"

"But Loki... they will see us"

"No they will not. The only thing they will see is you sleeping on my lap as I read the book" Loki says calming you down and then giving you a smirk.

You moan again and do as you're told. Loki watches you taking off your clothes, your bare skin showing, your movements and he’s  still reciting the poems which is making you nervous and crazy for him.

You finally done, now naked in front of him, you open your legs and look in the deepest way at his eyes, then you close your eyes and look up. You touch there, your cunt, soaking wet, you moan his name, feeling what he has done to you, your fingers getting all dirty as you touch yourself trying to find relief. Now Loki is just looking at you and reciting more and more dirty poems, the ones which had left to read. You start to rub your thumb on your clitoris, Loki can't stop staring at you, your mouth moaning and your hands soaked. You asked your self again "How he knows all of these poems without reading?". Loki probably had read them a hundred times, he can not get out of here, it's the only thing he does, you thought. 

You are getting more and more wetter and Loki can't take his eyes from you, he loves it so much, you squirming in pleasure as his voice takes over your body, your legs spread apart, Loki enjoys how you feel so free with him, the sound of your soaked cunt being touched by your fingers drives him insane, he wants you so bad it's like a curse for him. He's hard and trying to hold himself, he want to see you cum for him, he wants to see it, he craves for you.

You thrust two fingers inside you, you work them there and he loves it even more, he raises his eyebrows as you let out a dark moan of desire. Your head tilts back, your muscles get tensioned. You feel your orgasm running, blowing up inside you, as you cum all over the floor moaning his name.

Loki is in shock, amazed, hard, deliriously crazy to have to, looking at your mess, the mess he wished so much.

You pant and take heavy breaths. Loki gives you a mischievous smirk telling you two are not dine. He gets up and walk towards you, he gives you a hand to get up too. You and him are face to face, feeling each other breaths, he can feel your body's warmth attacking him. 

He brings you closer to him and gives you a wet, hot and hungry kiss, you kiss him back biting his lower lips. He kisses your neck, he sucks your earlobe. Loki loves to taste your skin.

"You're divine" Loki whispers on your ear.

He get your legs around his waist and lays you in bed, he leaves  kisses all over your body, you get goosebumps when he touches your breasts, when he sucks your nipples and you cry out.

"Oh Loki ahhh take it off and fuck, I beg you!"

He stands in front of you,he looks at you for a moment, the mess he has done to you, lost how beautiful you are. He takes his clothes off, he's bare naked for you and hard, he's hard, long, thick and a little pink, you find it cute and unbeliaveble delicious. You want him to fuck you so bad, you wants him so bad it's like a curse for you. Your breaths gets heavier, hotter while he approaches to you, Loki lays over you, he kisses your collarbones, you feel his cock touching your thighs, your blood runs hot and fast through your veins.

Loki kisses you tenderly, feeling a bit nervous but so perfect where he is now, with you. You moans as he spread your legs apart and get inside you, slowly, deeply and hard. Filling up everything, so hot around him, tight. 

He cups your face with his hand and looks at you moaning with the feel of the majestic pleasure he thrusts inside you. He kiss your lips and bite, his other hand catches your hips to keep the same rhythm of his movements. Loki tilts his head back and cry out, he increases his thrusts, faster, you hold on on his shoulder, you're close again, it's growing up inside you. 

You start to scream his name as your orgasm approaches to you. You cum again, hugging him and panting, breathing heavy over his shoulder. Loki kisses your forehead but he gets even faster, he didn't come yet. 

He's full and as thrusts harder and deeper he gets closer to cum. You hear his moans driving you crazy, you tighten around his cock and after one more thrust he cums. You feel his seed, hot spreading  inside you, he slides out and he cums more all over your belly, his cock twitching on his hand, standing up on his knees between your legs, he moans looking up, his eyes glowing with lust

"Oh gods..."  You say closing your eyes and slowly touching your belly, your hands trembling.

Loki lays down over you and sucks your neck again, catching your cheeks and squeezing them, heavy breathing on your neck. You feel his jaw opening and closing, his fine soft lips making you melt under him again. You moan and hugs his body, putting your legs around his hips. You two fall over the mess, the curse around and between your bodies breathing, touching each other.

“Oh Loki, you’re mine.” 


End file.
